


Just Us

by Nia_JaxFan (orphan_account)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nia_JaxFan
Relationships: Nia Jax/Andrade “Cein” Almas
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

January 12, 2020

Nia walked into the room the assistant showed her too, coffee in hand. In the conference room it contained, Roman, Jimmy, Jey , Tamina, Naomi on one side. On the other side was Zelina, Aleister, Bray, Andrade, and Sonya. “Sorry for being late my car had to take a detour due to the snow” said Nia. Nia sat down and they began the meeting. 

“Ok so. Nia and Sonya you guys are both cleared to return to in ring competition. This is our plan” said Paul. 

“As you know Zelina is the current manager of Andrade and currently one of our best managers on the mic” said Paul. 

The group nodded as a sign that they were still listening. 

“Ok, we want to form a group, that consists of Andrade, Aleister, Bray, Sonya, and Nia. With Zelina as the boss or manager.” said Paul. 

They went on with the meeting, and it went through the details. Their group name would be The Serpent’s Cartel. They had came up with the name due to Zelina’s gimmick surrounding snakes. Nia had no objections. They storyline would be starting this coming Monday, with Zelina challenging Naomi and Tamina to a tag match. That’s where when the match comes Zelina comes out and says she recruited some friends to help her out. Also that night Aleister and Bray will start to attack Jimmy and Jey. Eventually this will lead up to a challenge for the titles at the next paper view. 

After the meeting, the groups decided to get lunch before they had to fly out to the next city for this weeks live events and show.


	2. One

1  
January 15, 2020-January 17, 2020

That weekend...

Nia’s Uber had just dropped her off at the airport. She texted Zelina that she’d meet the rest of them at the gate. This coming Raw was in Los Angeles. Nia checked in her bag and made it through security. Thankfully the assigned gate was close to security. She noticed the rest of the group except Bray. Andrade moved his backpack so Nia could sit in the seat he was saving. “Thank you,” said Nia. “I’m taking coffee orders” announced Aleister. Nia texted her order and she then focused her attention on her phone. Sonya walked up and sat with Zelina. 

“Lina, I just got word that Paul pushed for us to get a bus for when we have tours,” said Zel. “Yep I just got the email,” said Nia. “We have to pay 550 each every two weeks” said Andrade. “This may be the first time I’ve heard you talk since we’ve got teamed up” said Nia. 

“People often finds it hard to hear with my accent and My English isn’t that well” said Andrade.

“Si ayuda podemos hablar Español” said Nia. (If it helps when can speak Spanish) 

“You speak Spanish” asked Zel. “Yep, very well at that. I started taking it when I moved to San Diego. I took it until I graduated” said Nia. “Thank the gods, now I have someone to translate when he says something I don’t understand” said Zel. 

“Ella intenta pero nunca entiende lo que digo” said Andrade. (She tries but never understands what I say) 

“Si alguna vez necesitas despotricar, prometo no traducir” said Nia. (If you ever need to rant I promise not to translate) 

“Nos llevaremos muy bien amigo” said Andrade. (We are going to get along very well my friend)

“Nope, you guys don’t get to do this. You guys don’t get to gang up on me with speaking Spanish” said Zel. Aleister came back and handed everyone their coffee. “What did I miss” asked Aleister. “Nia, speaks fluent Spanish, and was just talking with Manny” said Zel. “And you barely understand them” said Aleister. 

“A veces no quiero que me entiendas” said Andrade. (Sometimes I don’t want you to understand me) 

Nia hit him in the shoulder. “Stop being mean” said Nia. “Zel, I speak more than just English. Would you rather me speak Italian with Sonya, or Spanish with Manny” said Nia. “How about we stick to English” suggested Aleister. “But English is boring” said Andrade and Nia simultaneously. “You guys can communicate and understand each other better” said Zel. “For the sake of your sanity I will only speak Spanish when needed” said Nia. 

Their flight was called and they boarded soon after. Nia was seated next to Andrade and they spent the first two hours of the 5 hour flight talking and getting to know each other better. Nia yawned and attempted to get comfortable enough to sleep. 

“Puedes usar mi hombro como almohada si lo necesitas” said Andrade. ( You can use my shoulder as a pillow if you need). 

“Creo que aceptaré esa oferta” said Nia. (I think I will take you up on that offer) 

Nia laid her head on Andrade’s shoulder and dozed of minutes later. Andrade didn’t have anyone to talk too so he decided to go to sleep as well. 

3 hours later....

Nia was shook awake by Andrade. “We land in 10” said Andrade. Nia sat up and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. She noticed she was wrapped in a jacket that didn’t belong to her. “Manny is this yours” asked Nia. “You looked cold so I put it on you” said Andrade. “Thank you” said Nia. 

They landed and walked off the flight, Nia looked at her phone. She walked to baggage claim with Zel as Andrade and Aleister walked together. Nia saw that Zel took a picture of her using Andrade as a pillow. 

Bray: Lina, I thought you were my road wife. 

Nia: Nope I divorced you when you disappeared last year. 

Bray: Why wasn’t I informed of our divorce.

Nia: Because I didn’t bother telling you. 

Sonya: Is this a real thing? 

Nia: Yep, my “ring” was a dog tag that said “Bray’s road wife” 

Sonya: Do you still have it?

Nia: Yep, it lives on my keys now. 

Bray: What do I have to do in order to for you to be my road wife again. 

Nia: Let me stay with you and JoJo for our off days this week. I don’t feel like going home. 

Bray: That’s all, you know you are always welcome at our place. You are JoJo’s best friend and the godmother of my son. 

Nia: Thank you and you have to buy everyone drinks Monday night. 

Aleister: I agree with that 

Sonya: I second 

Andrade: Me too. 

Bray: Fine. Monday’s drinks are all on me. 

Everyone: We love you Bray. 

They finished up at the airport and drove to the hotel and got to their rooms and they spent the weekend doing lots of group activities for then to get to know each other better and act like a team. Saturday they all worked on what their team finishers would look like and they helped Andrade come up with some new stuff.


	3. Two

2

January 18, 2020

~Monday Night Raw~

Nia walked into the arena with everyone. “Damn it feels good to be back” said Nia. “You can say that again” said Sonya. Due to them becoming a mainstream group soon they were given their own locker room. 

As soon as they put their bags down, there was a knock on the door. “Come in” said Zelina. Paul walked into the room, “We have a quick change of plans, creative has decided that Nia and Sonya are going to become the #1 contenders for the tag titles when they win tonight. Everything else stays the same. The guys you still attack the Usos, and Andrade you’re part starts next week. They finished up the impromptu meeting and went discuss everything with the other group. 

Later that night...

**Raw Intro**

They play the segment Zel filmed with Naomi and Tamina earlier, if her stating that she had formed a team that could beat them. Naomi & Tamina’s music hit and they went out to the ring. After a quick recap Zelina went out. 

Zel: I meant what I said earlier. I found two women that are more than capable of taking over this division. Most importantly taking those titles from around your waist. 

Naomi: Are you just going to stand there and talk or are we going to have a match tonight. 

Zel: I have recruited this woman! 

*Sonya’s music hits\ and she stands by Zel*

Tamina: Unless you are going to get your small self in this ring you’re still a person short to qualify as a tag team. 

Zel: Hold on! I wasn’t done, my next recruit is your one weakness. Your family!!

*Nia’s music hits and she walks out and stands next to Zelina*

Together they enter the ring and Sonya starts off the match. 

10 minutes later....

Sonya tags Nia in and they make it seem like Nia and Naomi were arguing. Nia took control of the match even with Tamina getting tagged in. Eventually it is time for the ending of the match. Nia tags in Sonya and together they preform their new finisher. Which included Nia basically throwing their opponent into a kick from Sonya. Sonya pinned Naomi and the ref counted to 3. 

After they got the win the left the ring and celebrated with Zelina as they walked back up the ramp. Once they were backstage Nia gave Tamina and Naomi a hug. “I missed you guys,” said Nia. “Yea, you have your new family. Don’t forget about us now” said Jimmy. “Oh shut up, you guys get my undivided attention tomorrow” said Nia. “Good, because I need new clothes” said Trin. Nia laughed and went to the locker room and changed. She then laid around with Sonya until the show was finished. That building blocks of the group had been placed. 

After the Show...

The group walked into a bar not far from their hotel. “We’ll go find somewhere to sit. Guys you go get drinks” said Zel. They guys walked to the bar and the girls set up camp in a far booth. Where they wouldn’t be noticed. After 10 minutes the guys approached the table with a drink for everyone. Nia truly had fun, she danced with Sonya and Bray for a bit before taking a brake and sitting next to Andrade. 

“You’re quiet tonight. Come on let’s have some fun” said Nia. “I’m having fun, just reminded of Ashley” said Andrade. “Were you guys that serious” asked Nia. “I think I was starting to love her” said Andrade. “In my experiences with relationships, which isn’t a lot” said Nia. “Everyone has certain people that were meant to be in their lives for a certain amount of time. Whether its for years or months. Ash might have been your months but you will find that person that will last years” said Nia. “Thank you for that” said Andrade. “No problem, now lets get a drink and let loose for the time being” said Nia.


	4. Three

3

January 19, 2020

Nia blinked opened her eyes, “Why is it so bright in here” questioning Nia. She didn’t feel like moving she was really comfortable. Nia focused for a minute and her memories of last night came flooding back to her. She remembers talking with Andrade, Bray buying them shots, she and Andrade dancing and then he walked her to her room. Nia rememberers them staring at each other and him leaning in. Nia remembers everything that happened after that until she fell asleep. Nia took a deep breath then she heard soft breathing next to her. Nia sat up and saw Andrade laying next to her. “Fuck” said Nia. She quickly sat up, Andrade groaned before he woke up. He groaned as he sat up, “morning” said Andrade. “Yeah, morning” said Nia. “Last night was interesting” said Andrade. “Interesting isn’t how I’d describe it” said Nia. Andrade gathering his clothes “I think I’m going to leave now. I’ll see you later.” said Andrade. 

Nia was on her way downstairs to meet up with her family, so they could spend some time together. Nia hugged Trin and Tamina who handed her coffee. They walked to the garage before they met up with the guys and drove to the mall. “About time, what took you so long” said Jimmy. “I had to get ready, I was nursing a hangover” lied Nia. She couldn’t tell them what she had actually been doing. They got in the truck and went about their day. 

Almost an hour later, the guys had been separated from the girls. Nia, Trin and Tamina sat down in a corner of the food court. Nia was sipping on her water and texting Andrade. 

Andrade: Can we talk about last night?

Nia: What needs be discussed

Andrade: I would rather talk about this in person than over text. 

Nia: When?

Andrade: How’s Wednesday evening when we’re back in Florida. You can come to my place, I’ll cook and we can talk. 

Nia: I’m fine with that plan. 

Andrade: Then it’s settled, me you Wednesday evening. 

“Lina, did you hear what I said” asked Trin. “What” asked Nia. “What were you doing on your phone that had you so pre-occupied” asked Tamina. Nia quickly turned off her phone. “Nothing important” said Nia. “Nope, you are trying to hide something” said Tamina. Trin took her phone and unlocked it quickly. “I need to change my password, and give me my phone back”said Nia. Trin began to search her phone. “Give me my phone back, and I’ll explain” said Nia. Tamina took the phone and handed it back to her. “Now spill” said Tamina. 

Nia went on to explain everything with Andrade. “Any questions” asked Nia once she finished. “So where is this going” asked Trin. “I don’t know yet. We are going to talk and I’ll let you know where this goes” said Nia. They finished in the food court and met up with the guys again before they left the mall and went their separate ways to get to their own homes. 

Time Skip...

January 20, 2020

Wednesday Evening...

Nia had just got out of the shower after her workout. She was currently in her closet attempting to figure out what to wear. When she heard her alarm announce her door was being opened. It was her best friend and neighbor Camile “Cami” Ortega. She was Dominican, they had gotten close because they were close in age. Nia also watched Cami’s son whenever she worked night and Nia was home. “Where are you” yelled Cami. “I’m in my room” said Nia. Cami walked into Nia’s room with a bag of chips in her hand. “Where are you going mamas” asked Cami. “I’m going to dinner with a friend” said Nia. “What kind of friend” asked Cami. Nia went through the Andrade story with her, and laughed at her reaction. “You mean to tell me you slept with the hottest Mexican in all of WWE, and you are only just telling me” said Cami. “It not suppose to be known the only people who know are you, mina, and trin” said Nia. She started doing her makeup. “You have to tell me everything as soon as you get home” said Cami. “I will tell you when I get back” said Nia. She checked her phone and Andrade had sent her his address. Nia said her goodbyes Cami and walked to the garage. Nia put in the address and started the 35 minute drive. 

Andrade’s POV

Andrade had worked hard today. He knew they were only going to talk, but he wanted to make a good impression. He heard a soft knock on the door and he quickly opened it. 

“Welcome” said Andrade. Nia walked in and looked around, “you have a nice place here” said Nia. “Thank you, I just moved in maybe two months ago” said Andrade. “It’s really nice” said Nia. Andrade showed her to the dining room table. He pulled out her chair as she sat down. He had already place a bottle of wine he brought earlier on the table. “The bottle should be opened already, let me grab the food” said Andrade. Nia poured them each a glass, as Andrade brought the food out. “On Tonight’s Menu we have my personal favorite Shrimp Enchiladas, Frijoles Borrachos and Cilantro Lime Rice, and for later courtesy of a small Mexican bakery down the street we have homemade churros and with chocolate sauce” said Andrade. “Wow, did you really cook all of this” asked Nia. She looked at the plate on the table. “Yes, I grew up with my mom, 4 sisters, and 3 aunts. I was the only boy in the house besides my dad” said Andrade. They began to eat and it was delicious. 

After Eating....

“I have to thank whoever taught you to cook like that. That was amazing” said Nia. “My mom would take most of the credit, she passed last year. She would be proud that her recipes are being used” said Andrade. “I’m sorry for you loss, i know it must have been hard on you” said Nia. “It was at the time, but I learned that she is always with me and watching me. I joke around and say that I hear her voice before I make any decisions” said Andrade. “That her way of making sure you don’t do anything stupid” said Nia. They joked around for a little while longer before Andrade changed the topic. “Now, the real reason we had this dinner” said Andrade. 

**Translations Follow***

“¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?” asked Andrade. (Do you remember anything from that night) 

“Recuerdo casi cada detalle” said Nia. (I remember almost every detail) 

“Entonces no es malo si digo que realmente lo disfruté.” said Andrade. (Then it isn’t a bad thing if I say I really enjoyed it)

“Sinceramente, fue bueno. sabes lo que estás haciendo” said Nia. (honestly, it was good. you know what you're doing)

“How do I say this” said Andrade, he paused thinking about his next sentence. “Just say it in Spanish, if you can’t think of the right words” said Nia. 

“Lo que intento decir es que sentí algo contigo anoche que no sentí con Ashley.” said Ashley. (What I'm trying to say is I felt something with you last night that I didn't feel with Ashley) 

“You mean like a spark or something along those lines” said Nia. Andrade shook his head in agreement. “Where are you going with this” said Nia. 

“No quiero que ese sentimiento termine. Quiero explorar lo que esto significa.” said Andrade. (I don’t want that feeling to end. I want to explore what this means) 

“Voy a ser honesto Sentí algo y lo que sea que me hizo feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.” said Nia. (I’m going to be honest. I did feel something and whatever it was made me happy for the first time in a while.) 

“I haven’t been around you for long but I know I like being around you” said Andrade, his accent making some words difficult to hear. “Same here, but my only thing is you just got out of a relationship 3 months ago. I’ve had bad experiences with trusting men and it leads into darkness” said Nia. “I want to explore whatever this may be. But you have to show me that I’m not just someone to help you get over Ashley” said Nia. “She is the last thing on my mind when I was with you that night” said Andrade. “I’m going to trust you on that” said Nia. 

“Si dices que serás mío. Puedo mostrarte que eres todo lo que estoy pensando.” said Andrade. (If you say you will be mine. I can show you that you are all that I am thinking about)

“This maybe crazy but sure. I’m yours and you are mine. Now what were you going to show me” asked Nia. Andrade smirked and walked towards Nia. They were soon having sex for the second time. Luckily for them, Andrade was smart to keep condoms in his bathroom. 

The sex was passionate again, in a way that made Nia feel that spark between the two again. Andrade was an passionate but lovingly aggressive lover. It was something Nia looked forward to getting used to.


	5. Four

4.

January 21, 2020

The Next Morning .... 

Andrade walked Nia to the door. He pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. “For now this stays between us” said Nia. Andrade mumble ok as his lips stayed attached to hers. Nia reluctantly broke the kiss. “If we continue that, we wouldn’t leave this room” said Nia. “I’m not against that” said Andrade. “I have stuff to do today, I will call you later” said Nia. Andrade kissed her again before she left his place. Nia got to her car and started her drive. “What have I gotten myself into” said Nia. 

That Afternoon...

Nia had just gotten back from the gym and was waiting for Cami to come by. 

She sat on her couch and texted Andrade.

Andrade: You honestly don’t know what you do to me. 

Nia: Whatever this is, I want to enjoy it.

Andrade: We can’t stay hidden forever. What about the guys.

Nia: You know rumors will start if we are seen together. As for the guys I want to wait a while before we tell them just let us enjoy the privacy for a while. 

Andrade: I’m fine with that, we can take this slow any adjust to something new. 

Nia: You are literally amazing. 

Andrade: Whenever you’re ready we can go out. 

Nia: What have I gotten myself into.

Andrade: This is only the start.

Nia: My friend is coming by and she is they only person who knows about us. I will call you tonight. 

Andrade: Adios

As if on que, Cami walked into the house. She laid out on the couch, she had just gotten off almost 3 hours earlier. She was a nurse. “What happened with the hot Mexican last night” asked Cami. “One, this man can cook, and I mean really well. Two, we talked and decided to start dating and to see where it goes” said Nia. Cami was now eating from Nia’s pantry. “Is the sex good” asked Cami. “It’s amazing, he’s like passionate but aggressive. He learns what I like and when I say it was so hard for me to leave this morning” said Nia. “You guys fucked last night” mumbled Cami, her mouth full of food. “It wasn’t planned but that man is hard to resist” said Nia. Her and Cami spent the rest of the day together as they watched Netflix and ate takeout. 

That night Cami left to pick up her son, and Nia called Andrade. And they talked well into the night.

~Time Skip~ (3 months)

April 11, 2020

Nia walked to Andrade’s hotel room. The last 3 months have been amazing for them. He had won the Universal Title off of Roman, and she and Sonya recently defended their Women’s Tag Title and came out victorious. Everyone in the group currently held a title. They were officially done with Mania season. 

Nia got to Andrade’s room, and used his extra key card to get in. Nia heard the shower running and figured that’s where he was. Nia but their food and the table and laid on the bed. Nia wanted to talk to Andrade about finally telling the guys close to them that we dating. She could tell it annoyed him that the couldn’t be like most couples. She heard the shower stop and her boyfriend walked out a couple of minutes later. He was shirtless and wearing black sweats his hair was tied up. “Why are you so hot” asked Nia. Andrade smiled at her comment, he noticed the food she had brought with her. 

“¿Que hay en el menu?” said Andrade. (What’s on the menu) 

“Es solo comida para llevar, pero primero mi beso” said Nia. (It’s just takeout, but first my kiss)

Andrade stood above her as she was sitting on the bed. He pulled her up to him and kissed her lovingly. “I missed you” said Andrade. “I missed you too, I wanted to talk about something with you” said Nia. 

“¿Qué tienes en mente bebé?” said Andrade. (What’s on your mind babe)

“Creo que estoy listo para decírselo a los muchachos. Veo cuánto te molesta que no podamos ser honestos con ellos.” said Nia. (I think that I’m ready to tell the guys. I see how much it bothers you that we can't be honest with them.) 

Andrade looked at her surprised, “Are you sure. I know you wanted to wait,” asked Andrade. “I think 3 months is a while. I mean they are our friends we can trust them not to tell the media” said Nia. “We are on the bus tomorrow night and for the next week” said Andrade. “We can tell them then” said Nia. Andrade held her close, “I can finally kiss you whenever I want” said Andrade. Nia pecked his lips, “not in public yet, but we can backstages and around the people we trust” said Nia. “I’m perfectly fine with that” said Andrade. 

Andrade kissed along her neck, “what about the food” said Nia. “Forget the food, you are my dinner tonight” said Andrade. He sits her down on the bed and kneels to her level. He removed all the clothing in his way, and kissed Nia’s thighs. Andrade separated Nia’s legs and worked his magic between her legs. Andrade was gifted in using his tongue, and in the short time they had been together he learned exactly what Nia liked and how to do it. “Fuck!” said Nia, she soon released into Andrade’s mouth where he then licked her clean. 

“Siempre sabes increíble” said Andrade. (You always taste amazing)

“Esto está lejos de terminar,papi” said Nia (This is far from over)

Andrade winked at her as he removed his sweats and he made love to his girlfriend multiple time that night. After they finished they cleaned up and Nia fell asleep on Andrade’s chest exhausted from the night’s activities.


	6. Five

5.

April 12, 2020

It was the next evening, they group were getting ready to load on the tour bus. Nia and Andrade has spent the day together, rarely leave Andrade’s room as they enjoyed each other’s company. After all their bags were in the luggage hold they started the drive to the next city for tomorrow’s event. 

Before they got on the bus Nia and Andrade still planned on telling the group. 

Andrade handed an opened beer to everyone and sat on his spot on the couch next to Bray, Nia was across from him. “I have something to say” said Andrade. “Well, now you have our attention” said Bray. “Andrade and I have been dating for the last 3 months” said Nia. There was no reaction at first. “You all owe me 50 bucks” said Zelina. Andrade had now moved to be next to Nia and he kissed her forehead. “What is going on” asked Nia. “As you can see we made a bet and they lost. I bet that you guys were together and they said it wasn’t possible” said Zelina. “You guys bet on my relationship” said Andrade. “Yes, and now I’m $150 bucks richer” said Zelina. Nia laughed at her and pecked Andrade’s lips. “Damn, my road wife left me.” joked Bray. “She is all mine now” said Andrade. They moved to the couch and Nia laid her head in Andrade’s lap. “How did this happen” asked Sonya. “The night we went out after our debut as a group, it was just a slightly tipsy hookup. Then when we got home we had dinner and talked about everything and decided to start dating from there and see where it leads” said Nia. “We hid it because we were kind of scared of the reactions we’d get,” said Andrade. “Then after a while, I knew it was annoying him to hide it from even the people we trusted with your lives. So I made the decision and was like fuck what everyone thinks. As long as we are happy, who the hell should give a damn” said Nia.

“Me haces feliz todos los días en más de un sentido.” said Andrade. (You make me happy every day in more ways than won)

“Lo mismo papi” said Nia. (Same here) 

Nia stuck her lips out for a kiss and Andrade kissed her gently before he went back to his beer. “Please don’t turn into Zel and Aleister with all the kissing and lovey dovey shit” said Bray. “I can’t promise anything” said Andrade. They talked for about another hour before they split up and went to sleep. 

April 13,2020

The Next Morning...

Last night Nia agreed to spend the day with just Sonya, Zel, Tamina, and Trin. Nia got out of her bunk. She walked into the front of the bus and was handed a cup of coffee by Andrade. “gracias papi” said Nia, she pecked his cheek. “What’s the plans for today” asked Sonya. She had just woken up, and was sitting in her normal spot. “Well, we are having a girls day with Tamina and Trin” said Zel. “Zel, I have a question” asked Nia. “I just might have an answer” said Zelina. “How did you hide your relationship for so long, I mean the public didn’t know you and Aleister we’re together until you guys got married” said Nia. “We both aren’t big social media people. And everyone backstages knew we were together. If it was to be revealed we both didn’t have that much of a problem with it. Luckily we were able to reveal it ourselves” said Zelina. “So as long as you guys are happy, why should anyone else be included in your lives outside of the work” said Sonya. Nia finished off her coffee and proceeded to go get ready for her day with the girls. 

1 hour later...

Tamina and Trin had just walked on the bus and were waiting for everyone else. “You guys are the slowest people ever” said Tamina. “Go to hell, you try getting ready on a bus” said Nia. Eventually everyone was ready and Nia kissed Andrade goodbye. “I will see you later, don’t do anything stupid” said Nia. 

They left and the guys were officially by themselves. “I never realized how much time we spend with the girls until they are gone, and we don’t have anything to do” said Bray. “We can go to the gym” suggested Aleister. They all agreed, and they left the bus. 

That Night....

It was about an hour before the show and Nia was sitting on a crate not really listening to what Zelina was saying. Andrade stood between her legs, she kissed at his neck. Nia was rarely the one to show affection like this but something about her relationship with Andrade changed her whole demeanor. 

“Estoy tratando de prestar atención mami” said Andrade. (I’m trying to pay attention) 

“Esta es su tercera vez repasando el plan. Además, no es mi culpa que tenga un novio sexy que solo quiero besar todo el día.” said Nia. (This is her third time going over the plan. Also it’s not my fault I have a hot boyfriend that I just wanna kiss all day.)

Andrade looked at her and she stopped kissing his neck and listened to the end of Zel’s speech. Once it was over the group talked about the week long vacation they had coming up due to them just finishing Mania. “I think Aleister and I are going to go to the Maldives , spend to time alone not a care in the world” said Zelina. “It’s Arianna’s birthday coming up so we are to St Lucia” said Sonya. “I’m talking JoJo and the girls to Disneyland, they have been asking me for months” said Bray. “What about you guys” asked Aleister referring to Nia and Andrade. “We haven’t talked about it.” said Nia. 

“¿A dónde quieres ir, mami?” said Andrade. (Where do you want to go)

“En algún lugar tropical donde solo somos nosotros. Donde podemos estar solos” said Nia. (Somewhere tropical, we it’s just us and where we are all alone) 

“¿Cómo suena Bora Bora?” said Andrade. (How does Cancún sound)

“Suena genial, ambos nunca hemos estado. ¿Cuándo podemos irnos?” said Nia. (It sounds great we’ve both never been, when can we leave) 

“We just decided to go to Bora Bora” said Nia. “You guys just picked that in 5 minutes it took me a month to decide where to go” said Zelina. Tamina and Trin walked up, “what are we talking about babes” asked Trin. “Our upcoming vacations” said Aleister. Zelina pointed out where everyone was going. Trin mentioned they were going on family trip to Maui. 

Charlotte walked up to the group of wreckage. “Manny can I talk to you for second” asked Charlotte. Andrade’s turned into Nia asking for approval. Nia pecked his lips, 

“Hablar con ella. Mi partido es el siguiente de todos modos, no hagas ni digas nada estúpido. Recuerda lo que tienes esperándote.” said Nia. (Talk to her. My match is next anyways, don't do or say anything stupid. Remember what you have waiting for you.)

With that she gave Andrade another quick kiss and hopped off the crate she was sitting on. She and the rest of the group walked to the gorilla as the girls and Z went out for their match. 

To Be Continued.....


	7. Six

6.

April 13,2020

Andrade walked with Charlotte. “So you and Nia, that’s new” said Charlotte. “Yea, we’ve been together for 3 almost 4 months.” said Andrade. “Does she make you happy” asked Charlotte. “Truly, yes. Her energy and just personality is amazing. I’m happy and she is the cause of it” said Andrade. “I’m sorry how things ended between us” said Charlotte. “Let’s not go back to that, that’s not why you wanted to talk to me” said Andrade. “You’re right, I want to tell you something” said Charlotte. “Go ahead, I’m listening” said Andrade. “My dad was sick a couple of weeks ago, and surprisingly he was asking for you, he knows we broke up but all he kept asking was to have a conversation with you” said Charlotte. “I’m not surprised we were good friends when you and I were together. He texted me often and for almost a month after we broke up” said Andrade. “He wants to have lunch with you, whenever you can” said Charlotte. “I’m actually planning a vacation with Nia for the next week, but I think we are in Charlotte the week after so I’ll see what I can do” said Andrade. “That’s fine, I was just passing on the message. But there’s something else I wanna discuss with you” said Charlotte. “If it’s another apology, I really don’t want to hear it, you told me the same thing for almost 2 months. I’m done, what happened between us is done” said Andrade. “My choices led to us breaking up and I felt bad after it was done-“ said Charlotte. Andrade cut her off, “It’s done, tell Ric I will call him when I’m back from my vacation to try and see him. Bye Ashley” said Andrade. He left her where she was standing and went meet the girls in the gorilla, he had missed almost the entire match by talking with Charlotte. His match was the next event with Bray and Aleister. Nia, Sonya and Zelina came back through the curtains. After talking for a short time the girls left to change and the guys went out for their match. 

In The Locker Room....

Nia had showered and was now sitting watching the match. “Nia, did you think about what they offered” asked Sonya. “What offer” asked Zelina, she was braiding her hair in the mirror. “WWE offered Sonya and I our spots on Total Divas back for double what we made when we left” said Nia. “That sounds great financially, what’s stopping you” said Zelina. “I never turned it down ir told them yes. I said I wanted to think about it” said Nia. “She wants to ask Manny first” said Sonya. “I see, the camera filming and everything. You’ve done it before but you aren’t sure what he’d say” said Zelina. “Bingo, I want us to talk about it. Because it’s going to be almost 5 months of cameras following our lives and in our business” said Nia. “From what I know about Manny he won’t mind but you should still talk with him” said Zelina. “That’s what I planned on doing. Since we are going home tomorrow morning” said Nia. “You guys can use the bedroom on the bus, if you need to” said Zelina. “I’ll talk to him and see” said Nia. The guys walked into the room and Nia didn’t even notice their match was over. They changed quickly and watched the rest if RAW. 

Nia and Andrade were walking a bit behind the group. Nia was talking about the reactions that she got to them coming out with their relationship. Nia turned around when she heard her name being called. “Lina, I hope you really do consider our offer, the network and producers really want you back” said an assistant. “I will think about and and I ship have an answer for you by next week” said Nia. Nia grabbed Andrade’s hand and they continued to walk, “Manny, I told Ric you’d think about it and he said it would be his treat if you joined him” said Charlotte. 

“I’m planning on talking to you when we got to the hotel tonight” said Nia and Andrade simultaneously. They laughed at the fact that they said it at the same time then caught up with the group. 

At the hotel....

Nia talked first and she told Andrade about the offer and how when she told them about her relationship they wanted him to film with her. Andrade said that it would be a good opportunity and by the time the show would come out it could be their way of announcing their relationship. If it was not already out by then. 

Andrade then went on to explain his conversation with Charlotte. “Are you asking for permission” asked Nia. “I’m asking if you are okay with the idea” said Andrade. “As long as it just you and Ric. I don’t have a problem with Ashley but it’s just that protective side of me” said Nia. 

“¡Honestamente eres la mejor novia!” said Andrade. (You are honest the best girlfriend ever)

“Baby, you never told me why you and Ashley broke up in the first place. Like if you guys hadn’t, we wouldn’t have been together today” said Nia. 

“That’s a long story” said Andrade. Nia kissed him lightly, “we have all night”, she said.

“¿Por dónde empiezo? Como saben, Ashley y yo estuvimos juntos durante casi 8 meses. Hacia el final de la relación, por sorpresa, ella terminó embarazada...” said Andrade. (Where do I even start. So as you know Ashley and I were together for almost 8 months. Towards the end of the relationship, by surprise she ended up pregnant.)

“Por favor, no me digas que esto se dirige a donde creo que se dirige.” said Nia. (Please don’t tell me this is headed where I think this is headed) 

“Habíamos estado discutiendo un poco antes de esto sobre el hecho de que no quería irme de Florida y vivir con ella en Charlotte. Entonces, después de una discusión, dejé mi casa y me quedé en casa de Zelina por unos días. Cuando regresé, ella me dijo que había decidido y se sometió a un aborto. Cuando le pregunté sus razones, ella dijo: "No estamos listos para esto. Estamos discutiendo y estamos muy ocupados para traer a un niño al mundo ". También dijo que no quería y no estaba lista para renunciar a su carrera para ser madre.” said Andrade. (We had been arguing a bit before this over the fact that I didn't want to leave Florida and live with her in Charlotte. So after one argument I left my place and stayed at Zelina’s for a few days. When I got back she told me that she had decided and went through with an abortion. When I asked her reasons she said, “We aren’t ready for this. We are arguing and we are far to busy to bring a child into the world” She also said that she didn’t want to and wasn’t ready to give up her career to be a mom.) 

Nia wiped the tears that fell down her cheek. “She aborted your child because she wasn’t ready for it” said Nia. “After that and the fact that she didn’t tell me or even ask how I felt we drifted apart and decided it was best to just break up” said Andrade. Nia held Andrade close to her, “You are a far too good of a person to ever deserve that. She was only thinking about herself and that’s not fair to anyone” said Nia. Andrade just laid in the bed with Nia in his arms. “Babe, if we ever get to that level I promise on everything I love that we will go through everything together” said Nia. “Creo que estoy enamorado de ti” said Andrade. (I think I’m in love with you) Nia laughed at him before she kissed him good night. “I love you to Manny” said Nia. It hurt her heart to know that the person she loved had went through all of that, but she promised herself that as long as they were together he would never go through that again.


	8. Seven

7.

April 22, 2020

niajaxwwe: We’ll be back soon Bora Bora. This was the best vacation ever. 

Comments:

@cami_ortega: Umm... so this is where you disappeared to. 

@niajaxyfans: 👀And that hand belongs to? 

@niajaxwwe: @cami_ortega Sorry, I’ll explain later. 

@ niajaxwwe: @niajaxyfans that’s also getting explained later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nia turned off her phone as she kept getting notifications asking who the hand belonged too. She only responded to Zelina’s text when she asked why they posted that picture. Nia had lost a bet with Andrade and he got to post any picture they took on vacation and he chose that one. 

Nia held Andrade’s hand as they landed in Orlando. They had booked and early flights became they didn’t want to run into mobs of fans since it only Wednesday they shouldn’t have a lot of people their. Andrade grabbed his and Nia’s bag and they walked off the plane. “Home for a day then back to work” said Nia. She held his hand as they made their way to Nia’s place.

That evening....

When they had gotten home the couple collapsed and just took a nap. Now it was that evening and Nia had just gotten out of the shower. She pulled on one of Andrade’s many shirts he kept in her closet and some shorts. She walked downstairs where Andrade was cooking. She wrapped her arms around him from behind. “What are you making” asked Nia. “Tacos, Cami said she was coming by after she picks up Alejandro” said Andrade. “I haven’t seen him in forever, I missed my god son” said Nia. Nia sat in the living room. “Filming for Total Divas starts on Sunday with Money In The Bank” said Nia. “As long as you are there to guide me through all of it, I’m still on board for the show” said Andrade. “I’m going to be there every step” said Nia. Nia’s phone rang with a FaceTime call from Maryse. 

Nia: What’s up frenchie?

Maryse: Nothing, but I called for a reason

Nia: And that would be? 

Maryse: I’m throwing you and Nattie a joint party for you guys birthday this year. 

Nia: When was this decided? 

Maryse: Last night, Nattie already agreed. We just need you to agree. 

Maryse added Nattie to their FaceTime call. 

Nattie: Maryse, is planning everything and we can split the cost down the middle

Nia: Give me a rough plan, and then I’ll decide

Maryse: A WWE Prom, i did one a long time ago. Before we knew you, and all if that. 

Nia: You can do the party, on one condition. 

Maryse: and that would be? 

Nia: He can be my prom date. 

Nia flipped the camera to Andrade who was still in her kitchen. 

Nattie: What? When did that happen?

Maryse: You can tell us Sunday at the ppv. I have to go feed Monroe. Bye loves

Nia: Bye frenchie

“¿qué fue eso?” said Andrade. 

(What was that about) 

“de alguna manera ahora tengo una fiesta para mi cumpleaños y es un tema de baile” said Nia. 

(somehow I'm now having a party for my birthday and it’s a prom theme)

Andrade laughed, “you agreed to this, why” asked Andrade. “It’s my 29th birthday, so why not. Also Maryse is planning everything” said Nia. Cami walked into the house with her key. Alejandro ran to Nia, “I missed you, Aunt Lina” he said. Nia hugged him tightly and kissed all over his face. “I missed you too, baby boy” said Nia. “What’s for dinner” asked Cami. “Andrade made tacos” said Nia, she was pre occupied with Alejandro. Nia picked up the 3 year old. “Lets go eat shall we” said Nia. They went into the kitchen and Nia helped him fix his food before sitting him on the floor. Nia fixed her own food. Nia sat on the couch her legs rested across Andrade. Nia pecked his lips, “Thank you for cooking. I call breakfast tomorrow” said Nia. “As much as I like cooking, I guess you can cook for me one day” said Andrade. 

After everyone had eaten Alejandro argued that they should watch PJ Masks. Nia put it on for him, Cami, Andrade, and herself stood in the kitchen. “So you agreed to have a prom themed party for your birthday” asked Cami. “Surprisingly I did,” said Nia. She grabbed a beer for her and Andrade as she leaned in him. “Sounds fun but that means I need a date” said Cami. “Just show up, there’s bound to be someone single there” said Andrade. “What about Amaris , I’m sure she wouldn’t mind” said Nia. 

“quien?” said Andrade. 

(Who) 

“Papi, sigue así. Cami sigue enamorada de su ex esposa, Amaris..” said Nia 

(keep up. Cami is still in love with her ex wife.)

“One, no I’m not. Two, Stop telling all of my business” said Cami. “Babe, he won’t remember this my next week” said Nia. “Anyways, that won’t be happening. She has a new thing of the week” said Cami. “How is Amaris. I haven’t heard anything from her in a while” said Nia. “She’s alright, like I said she supposedly has a new plaything. Like when will she learn” said Cami. “Maybe if you admitted to her that you are in love with her. She will come to her senses” said Nia. “We divorced almost a year ago for a reason” said Cami. She finished off her glass of wine as they went back to the living room. Cami picked up her sleeping son and left. Nia cleaned up as Andrade went into the room. She made sure the door was locked up, Nia looked around her penthouse as she walked upstairs. She had lived here a little over a year now.

Nia got to her room and heard the shower start. She decided to join Andrade in the shower. She stepped in and let the water hit her skin. Andrade kissed her neck, “We had sex almost twice a day on our 5 day vacation. I thought you’d be tired of me by now” said Nia. Andrade spun her around and kissed her passionately. “I could never get tired of you mami” said Andrade. They washed up rather quickly and they laid in the bed together. Nia almost instantly fell asleep, Andrade laughed at her before he kissed her forehead and turned off the lights. 

The Next Morning 

Nia woke up earlier than usual, and got out of bed without waking Andrade. Nia didn’t bother changing as she quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. She made her way downstairs and began making breakfast. 

30 minutes later...

Andrade was thankfully still sleeping as Nia plated the food. She cut off everything and brought the tray back upstairs. Nia put the tray next to the bed and kissed Andrade lightly. “Buenos días, mami” said Andrade. 

“Buenos días, papi. Hice el desayuno” said Nia. 

(Good Morning. I made breakfast)

Andrade responded by sitting up in the bed. Nia handed him the tray of food and for the next 15 minutes he ate and fed her some of the breakfast she had cooked. 

After eating, Andrade wanted to thank Nia. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her passionately. They went at this for about 5 minutes before Andrade broke the kiss to undo the shirt Nia was wearing and to lower his sweats. 

Just as he was above to enter Nia, there was knocking at the door. “If we ignore it, they’ll go away.” said Nia. They tried to continue but the knocking only got louder. Andrade released Nia, “Whoever is knocking must really want your attention” said Andrade. “Well, they got it” said Nia as she buttoned her shirt back up. Nia was irritated as she walked downstairs. 

“What do you want” said Nia as she opened the door. “Well good morning to you too, Lina.” said Amaris. “What do you want Amaris. You interrupted something important” said Nia. “Can you let me in to Cami’s apartment. She told me to pick up Alejandro for 10 but now she isn’t answering the door” said Amaris. “It’s Thursday, she is probably sleeping. She works tonight” said Nia. “The fact that you know that and I don’t is creepy” said Amaris. Nia let her in, “Well when she is your bestfriend of almost 5 years you learn stuff” said Nia. She looked for the extra key she had to Cami’s next door condo. Andrade came down the stairs with the empty breakfast trey in hand. Nia found the key and kissed Andrade. “Papi, this is the infamous ex-wife of Cami and mother of Alejandro, Amaris.” said Nia. “I would say nice to meet you, but you interrupted us.” said Andrade. Nia laughed at his response. She walked with Amaris down the hall to Cami’s place. “What does he mean I interrupted you guys” asked Amaris. “Amaris, I know your stupid sometimes, but you aren’t slow. Put two and two together” said Nia. “I apologize now, on unrelated note. Is Cami dating anyone” asked Amaris. “You know if she was I’m not the one to tell you” said Nia. “I don’t know why I even asked” said Amaris. Nia unlocked the door to find Cami making breakfast and Alejandro watching the Lion King. “Morning babes, I brought you a gift in the form of your ex wife” said Nia. Cami rolled her eyes. “Usually gifts make people happy, like money, red bottoms, makeup. That stuff, this is the work of the devil” said Cami. “I love you too Cami” said Amaris. She was playing with their son. “My work here is done, your idiot ex interrupted my alone time with my boyfriend. So bye, Cami I’ll text you later” said Nia. “Lina, you can suck my dick” said Amaris. “That’s Cami’s job” said Nia as she walked out if the condo. Once back in her own home. She found Andrade in the room on his phone, he put his phone down when he noticed she walked in. “Now where were we” said Andrade as he pulled her into her lap and kissed her. “Who was on the phone” asked Nia in between kisses and removing her clothes. “I was texting Ric, we made plans to have lunch after media tomorrow” said Andrade. 

Once again Andrade lowered his sweats and changed their position as he positioned himself at Nia’s entrance. He made sure Nia was comfortable before he slid into her, at first he moved slowly. After a couple of minutes, Andrade honored Nia’s request to go faster. 

Nia moaned loudly, and Andrade let out a small grunt. Andrade began a steady rhythm. Nia didn’t care about making any noise. With each thrust, she would rock forwards slightly, moaning uncontrollably. The pleasure was insane, Nia could feel every single inch of him inside me as he fucked her. Nia was moaning, and Andrade would let out an occasional groan. “Fuck!!” said Nia unable to control herself any longer. Andrade moved his hands onto her hips,slightly going harder and harder. He squeezed her hips tighter, digging his fingers into her flesh. His speed increased further. Nia let out a scream, letting him know that she was close. “Fuck!” Nia repeated. “Oh my god!” said Nia, she was so close. Nia screamed louder, her pussy tightening further on his dick. “Fuck!” Andrade groaned this time. Nia came all over his throbbing cock as her juices spilled out of her. Andrade’s cock was growing inside of Nia, he was so close. With one final pump, Nia felt Andrade release. Andrade was breathing heavily, still gripping tightly onto her hips. As they calmed down, Andrade pulled out of her, he disposed of the used condom and flopped onto the bed beside Nia. They both laid there in silence apart from their frantic breathing. The smell of sex and sweat filled the thick air. “Fuck.” said Nia after she had eventually caught her breath after a few minutes. “I love you .” said Andrade, his chest heaving up and down, still trying to catch his breath. After a while of silence the couple got up and cleaned up. They showered separately Nia thought about their relationship. They had been together coming up on 5 months. 

Their relationship was amazing, they connected with each other in a different way. All of this way new but Nia enjoyed it. Nia was letting Andrade go anytime soon.


	9. Eight

8.

May 20, 2020

4 weeks later...

Nia left the meeting she had just attended with a huge smile on her face. She was in L.A. handling business and attending meetings left and right. She got in the truck with Dany behind her. Dany was like her sister but also her manager. Nia often bragged on her love for makeup and specifically all Huda Beauty products. They had managed to get in contact with Nia through WWE and Nia sent them to Dany, who was good with that type if stuff. Long story short they want to work with Nia to create her own eyeshadow palette and liquid lipsticks. Nia was beyond excited, she was set to have a series of meetings and calls over the next few months to get everything worked out. “You’re getting to create makeup” said Dany. “It makes me happy knowing that I’m this popular that this is even possible. Like it feels like a dream” said Nia. “Well, it’s not a dream” said Dany. “Dany, thank you for navigating this for me” said Nia. “I do this for a living and your family” said Dany. Nia got dropped off to her hotel, she had a little over an hour to herself before she would need to go meet Paige and the Bellas for their photoshoot. Nia got to her room and laid in her bed. This had been a busy week. She wrestled Monday, flew to L.A. early Tuesday morning and had her initial meeting that evening. It was now Wednesday and she was leaving L.A. tonight. A knock at Nia’s door broke the silence of the room, she got up and opened it. The girls came in, camera’s for Total Divas followed them. Nia got mic’d up as she then sat back on her bed. “How’ve you been babes” asked Brie. “Busy,Busy,Busy” said Nia. She filled them in on her life and they caught her up on theirs. Before she could even process it, they were on the move to the house they were having the BirdieBee shoot at. “How are you and Manny” asked Nikki. “All honesty he makes me happier than I’ve been in a while. Like just being around him makes me smile like a teenager” said Nia. “You guys are adorable, we can’t wait for your party next week” said Brie. “Artem and have been practicing our dance all week” said Nikki. Somehow Nattie convinced them to preform for the party. Nia started getting her makeup touched up, when her phone rang from across the room. “Raya, can you get that for me” asked Nia. Andrade was FaceTiming her. Paige answered and held the phone for Nia. 

Andrade: Are you still busy Mami?

Nia: just getting my makeup touched up, what’s up. 

Andrade: nothing, i have nothing to do since you’re not here. 

Nia: Aww, you miss me?

Andrade: Yes, I do. Hurry up and come home

Nia: I’ll be there tomorrow morning, you can wait a little while longer. 

Andrade: Fine. Call me when you get to your room, there’s things that I want to say that I can’t say because you're around other people.

Nia: Papi, stop before you get me in trouble. 

Andrade: That’s exactly why you need to call me later. 

Nia: What am I going to do with you? 

Andrade: I’m not going say what popped into my head. 

Nia: Las chicas no hablan español ahora, ¿qué ibas a decir? 

(The girls don’t speak Spanish,now what were you going to say)

Andrade: Me preguntaste qué ibas a hacer conmigo. Lo primero que pensé fue que ibas a gritar mi nombre una y otra vez.

(You asked what were you going to do with me. the first thing that i thought of was that you were going to scream my name over and over.)

Nia coughed slightly, “this is where I get off the phone and get to work” said Nia. “I warned you. But call me later, I love you mami” said Andrade. “I love you too papi” said Nia. Their phone call ended, “what happened there” asked Paige. “Something that would be considered rated R” said Nia. The girls laughed then continued with the shoot. After the shoot they went for a late lunch and Nia went back to her hotel. Nia was laying on her bed when she got a call through her laptop. It was Maryse, Nia put her laptop infront of her and laid back down. Maryse laid out all of the final details of the party next week. Nia agreed with everything and she talked with Maryse for a bit before she decided to take a nap before her flight tonight. 

Nia walked through the quiet airport and found her gate. She sat down as she waited she called Andrade. 

Nia: Hey babe

Andrade: I thought you’d never call, what’s up. 

Nia: Just sitting at my gate waiting for my flight, you’re still coming get me from they airport right. 

Andrade: Yep, you land at 6 right?

Nia nodded her head and she heard her flight being called. 

“Babe, that’s my flight. I love you and I’ll see you tomorrow” said Nia. 

They ended their call as Nia boarded her flight. Nia sat down her seat was near the window. Soon after takeoff Nia began doing work she needed to come up with 8 names for her new eyeshadow palette and 8 for her new liquid lipsticks. She put on her music and began working.

20 minutes later her seat partner tapped her. “I ordered you a sprite, i didn’t want to break you concentration” he said. “Thank you” said Nia, she was about to put her earbuds back in. “May I ask what you are working on you looked focused” he asked. “I am naming makeup. I have my own line coming out and I need to name the individual colors” said Nia. “I’m Gael, and you are...” asked Gael. “My name is Lina” said Nia. “Nice to meet you Lina” said Gael. They began talking through out the flight. Nia learned that Gael was a traveling photographer. He was actually headed home from a shoot. “What do you do” asked Gael. “I’m a professional wrestler, and I used to model” said Nia. “That sounds like an interesting story. I’d love to keep in the with you” said Gael. “I’ll give you my Instagram,” said Nia. She put her Instagram in to his phone and she then went back to work for the hour left of her flight. 

May 21, 2020

Nia and Gael walked to the baggage claim. They talked as they waited for their bags to be unloaded. “I don’t know if this is meant for you but there’s a guy walking up behind you with flowers” said Gael. Nia looked confused as she remembered Andrade was picking her up. “It’s probably my boyfriend, attempting to surprise me” said Nia. She turned around and was met face to face with Andrade. He kissed her passionately, “Morning mami, I missed you” said Andrade. Nia took the flowers, and pecked his cheek. “I missed you too. Papi, this is Gael. Gael a photographer and overall cool person. Gael, this is my boyfriend Manny” said Nia. Gael shook his hand, “You are one lucky guy, you have a beautiful person as a girlfriend” said Gael. “Should I be worried” joked Andrade. “No sir, my boyfriend would probably kill me” said Gael. Andrade grabbed Nia’s bag for her and she hugged Gael bye. 

Once in the car Andrade was driving, “i think I’m going to go home and sleep. I have been so busy these last few days” said Nia. “I’m going to let you do that I promised Sonya I would help her and Arianna move into their new place today. So just call me if you need me” said Andrade. He was already running late, so he dropped Nia off and went to Sonya’s. Nia got to her house and went straight to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andrade wasn’t actually helping Sonya and Arianna move. They were helping him put together a date night for Nia.

Andrade proceeds to go get his hair cut and he picked up his suit from the cleaners before he met up with Sonya and Arianna. They were helping him pick out a series of early birthday gifts for Nia. They gave their opinions on and advised him on what to buy. Since they helped him out, Andrade brought them lunch. While he was waiting for them he called Nia. 

Andrade: Mami, don’t be mad but I kind of lied about what I was doing today. 

Nia: Is this good or bad news?

Andrade: good. When was the last time you had a day all about you. 

Nia: I don’t remember. Why?

Andrade: Cami is coming by and taking you to your first surprise. 

Nia: I shouldn’t be scared right

Andrade: Nope. I love you mami. Bye 

Nia: I love you too papi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nia hung up the phone as her doorbell rang, she knew it was Cami. Nia let her in, “what did my boyfriend put you up to” asked Nia. “Get dressed and you can come find out” said Cami. Nia changed and left with Cami. “Isn’t this Amaris’s truck” said Nia. “She is watching Alejandro and I may have asked for her keys” said Cami. “She has no will power when it comes to you” said Nia. They stopped driving after 15 minutes and they were at a day spa. Nia got out and her and Cami walked into the spa. “May I ask what’s the name on the reservation” said the worker. “Lina Fanene” said Nia. The woman typed it in, “Here we go, you are booked for the Spa Bliss package. Please follow me” said the worker. Nia and Cami followed behind her. “Did you know about this” whispered Nia. “Not a clue, Manny just told me when to pick you up and where to bring you” said Cami. “So ladies as I said before you are booked for the spa bliss package. Which starts with a 60 minute aromatherapy massage, leads to our signature Aveda Tulasāra Facial with a Lip Saver Treatment, and last our Spa Manicure& Pedicure” said the worker. He led them to a room, gave them instructions and left them to it. 

After their massages, Nia and Cami met up again and were guided to another room. Laying them on their backs they let the ladies do their jobs. After they were done they were guided to the last room for their manicures and pedicures. They started off with the pedicures. 

“Lina, por favor dile a Andrade cuando lo veas que lo amo” said Cami. 

(Lina, please tell Andrade when you see him that I love him) 

“Tu vida podría ser así si tú y Amaris vuelvan a estar juntos” said Nia. 

(Your life could be like this if you and Amaris get back together already)

“Speaking of that. I need to tell you something” said Cami. “I’m listening” said Nia. “Last night, Alejandro was with Amaris’s mom so we went out for dinner. During said dinner, she admitted that she was wrong for cheating and that she regrets every minute she spent with that other girl during our marriage” said Cami. “What happened after that” asked Nia. “We got back to my place and she gave me this” said Cami. She showed Nia the ring that was around her neck. “Wow. What did she say” said Nia. “She said that it’s a promise to Alejandro and to me that she will always be there when we need her. That me and her can and will work through your past issues together and that one day she will marry me again” said Cami. “That’s so cute. You deserve to be happy mamas. I can see that being with Amaris is the source if you’re happiness” said Nia. “After she put that ring on my finger. When I say we had the most amazing sex. Like that alone made me addicted again” said Cami. Nia laughed at her best friend. “Look, I wish you guys nothing but happiness” said Nia. 

They finished up at the spa about an hour later and they gathered their stuff and Cami drove them home. Once back at Nia’s, Amaris and Alejandro came over and Alejandro went to the guest room where most of his toys are kept whenever Nia watches him. Amaris held Cami as they walked into Nia’s bedroom. Nia laid on her bed and Cami and Amaris sat in the chairs. “So Manny surprised you with a spa day for you and Cami” asked Amaris. “Yep, everything thing was paid for we couldn’t even tip the workers. They said Manny already covered it” said Cami. Nia’s phone buzzed, “speaking of Manny” said Nia. Nia began reading the text out loud. 

Andrade: I hope you and Cami had an amazing day at the spa. She knows she like another sister to me. But on to this evening. You officially belong to me and nobody else. I planned for us to have dinner, so I’m telling you ahead of time incase you want to find a outfit. My only request is that you wear something easy to take off. I love you and I’ll see you at 8. 

Nia looked at the time, it was 5:00, she had just over 3 hours to get ready. “I call picking the outfit” said Cami. “I already have something in mind, but you can help with hair and makeup” said Nia. She went in her closet and pulled out a burgundy dress. “I like that dress, why that one though” said Amaris. “It’s Manny’s favorite. And it makes my boobs look good”said Nia. Cami laughed before she let Nia go shower. Nia had been rocking her natural hair these past few days, so she decided to stick with it. Cami helped her straighten her hair, and did her makeup for her. 

By the time they were finished, it was 7:50. Cami took pictures for Nia. Nia fixed her jewelry and applied a little bit of lip gloss. She heard her door open and heard Andrade. She walked downstairs and felt him staring at her. 

“Te ves... guau. te ves hermosa mi amor” said Andrade. 

(You look...wow. You look beautiful my love) 

“Thank you papi” said Nia. He kissed her passionately, “if we didn’t have plans I’d make love to you right here” whispered Andrade. “The night’s still young, you never know what might happen” said Nia. “Stop being freaky and go to dinner” yelled Cami. Nia flipped her off as she entangled her hand with Andrade’s as the walked out. “Cami, get out of my house and lock my door when you leave” said Nia. 

They got into the car and Andrade drove them to the restaurant. He parked and Nia noticed that it was only his car there. “I know that next week is your actual birthday but I know you’ll be busy with the party. So I decided we celebrate a week early” said Andrade. “Baby, you didn’t have to do all of this for me” said Nia. They walked in and were led to the back of the restaurant. “I did all of this because I love you” said Andrade. That night the had a wonderful dinner, before they left the restaurant Andrade wanted to give Nia her gifts. 

“Baby, you already did so much for me today. Nothing can top this” said Nia. Andrade handed her the first box. Nia opened it, it was and necklace with the date the started dating engraved on it. The next few gifts were these Louis Vuitton boots Nia planned on buying herself, and more jewelry. The last gift Nia remember seeing at the top of Andrade’s closet a couple of weeks ago. She opened it and it was a gold Rolex to match Andrade’s. Nia stood up and went around the table to Andrade. Nia kissed her passionately, “thank you baby, I live everything” said Nia. “Only the best for the woman I love” said Andrade. Nia put her gifts in the car and turned to Andrade. “How quickly can you get us home, so I can thank you properly” smirked Nia. “Mami, don’t tease me” said Andrade. They got in the car and with a few side streets and maybe some speeding, they made it home in 15 minutes flat.

That night, Nia and Andrade made love all night. Nia swears she saw the sun beginning to rise as they fell asleep.


	10. Nine

9

May 29, 2020

It was Nia’s birthday and they day of her a Nattie’s party. In her Miami hotel suite, that morning Nia woke up alone. She sat up and noticed a note on the nightstand next to her. 

“Went pick up breakfast” 

Andrade

Nia smiled and got out of bed, she showered before she was sitting on the bed responding to birthday texts and posts. A knock on her door interrupted her silence, as she opened it. All the girls entered her room, soon living room was filled. In her room were now, Cami, Amaris, Paige, Nikki, Brie, Nattie, Maryse, Sonya, Zelina, Arianna, Tamina, JoJo, Liv, and Naomi. “Happy Birthday To You” sang Naomi. Nia looked at the clock it was a quarter to noon. “How much have you guys drank this morning” asked Nia. “Only a little” said Paige. “It’s to early for this” said Nia. “Why are you up so late” asked Tamina. “If you must know I had a late night. My flight in didn’t get here until late, and then I couldn’t sleep because I now have kendo stick welts on my back. Thank you for that Liv” said Nia. “You’re welcome,” said Liv, she laid on Tamina. Nia heard the door open again, Andrade walked into the room. Nia got up from the bed and hugged her boyfriend. “Finally someone I asked to be in my room this early” said Nia. “Rude” said the girls collectively. Nia pulled Andrade into the bedroom where they could talk for a minute. 

“Feliz cumpleaños mi amor” said Andrade. (Happy Birthday my love) 

He kissed Nia passionately. Nia thanked him without breaking their kiss. “I know it was supposed to be a quiet breakfast with just us, i didn’t realize we woke up so late” said Nia. “We can still have our time together, wait a second” said Andrade. He opened the bedroom door and the girls popped their head in. “So we have a lot to do today”said Nattie. “This may sound rude but I say this with love for all of you guys” said Andrade. Nia was still wrapped in his arms he hadn’t let her go. “Leave, come back in a hour then you can have her for the rest of the day. But she’s mine until 12:30” said Andrade. “But we have to go start the party stuff” said Maryse. Andrade tossed Zelina his wallet, “2000 dollar limit, on the red one. Give me an hour” said Andrade. Zelina eyed him and took the card out of his wallet and put it in her own. “You have an hour” said Zelina, she got everyone out of the room. Andrade set out the breakfast he brought for them on the balcony. “You do know they are going to make you go broke right” said Nia. “They all said they are just buying last minute gifts for you so it’s not a big deal” said Andrade. “You spoil me to much, just wait until your birthday papi” said Nia. “You deserves to be spoiled, you are an amazing girlfriend” said Andrade. 

~Skip Their Breakfast Date~

Nia had been stolen by the girls and was currently shopping for shoes that matched her dress for tonight. Once she found them she and the girls began getting their makeup and hair done for the night. Nia was somewhere in the makeup room when Trin walked in. With both arms holding flowers. “One for you and one for you” said Trin. “Aww Nat tell TJ thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful” said Nia. “So what did Manny get you for your birthday” asked Tamina. “We celebrated last week because we knew we were going to be busy today” said Nia. Nia pointed out the gifts she received that she was currently wearing and showed pictures of everything else. “Is that all” asked JoJo. Nia remembered the cameras were in the room filming but she didn’t really care to begin with. “That night we had the best sex ever. So that was an added pleasure” said Nia. “That’s something I didn’t need to know” said Zelina. “Sorry, I know Manny is like your brother but this man is blessed with his tongue. I will admit that” said Nia. The room erupted in laughter as everyone proceeded to get their hair and makeup done. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Tamina helped Nia zip the bag of her dress. “You look amazing sis” said Tamina. They were once again in her room but not as many people as this morning. They finished the last few things they needed to do. They walked downstairs to meet everyone else before going to the place where the party would be. Nia hadn’t seen anything that Maryse had planned but she was excited. 

Stepping off the elevator she saw the guys waiting for them. Tamina walked to Seth, Trin to Jon, Zelina to Aleister, and Nia to Andrade. 

“Te ves hermosa amor” said Andrade. 

(You look beautiful love) 

“You don’t look bad yourself, papi” said Nia. 

Andrade kissed her lightly before they had to leave the hotel. They got to the place where the party was being held and Maryse whisked Nia and Andrade away along with TJ and Nattie. “Here are you crowns, you two are our lovely prom queens” said Maryse. “And you to men are prom kings” said Maryse. Andrade laughed as she placed the crown on his head. “You guys can walk in once I make the introduction” said Maryse. She left the room and Nattie hugged Nia. “She really went all out for us” said Nia. “You two deserved it, Happy Birthday to two lovely ladies” said TJ. Nattie kissed TJ as a she heard Maryse talking. 

“As you guys know we can’t have a prom without a king and queen. Since we are celebrating the birthday of two queens this week please welcome our 2020 prom queens and their respective kings,Lina and Nattie.” said Maryse. 

They walked out of the small room they were in and everyone clapped and cheered. “Happy Birthday Girls. Now lets party” said Maryse. 

That night they did party maybe even a bit too much....

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

June 1,2020

3 days later....

Nia really didn’t want to go back to work. After the party she spent that Thursday catching up with the girls and now it was Friday morning. She and Andrade walked into the airport and checked in for their flight to Salem. “I need coffee” said Sonya. “Iced Dark Chocolate Mocha” asked Andrade. “Yes, please and thank you” said Sonya. Andrade got up and went to make a coffee trip he already knew Nia’s order. “Apparently Hunter wants to talk to us when we get in town guys” said Zel. “What if he’s separating us, I mean we’ve been a stable for almost 5 months now” said Sonya. “Don’t say anything just yet, but it probably just ppv plans” said Aleister. Andrade came back with coffee, and they talked over all the possibilities of what Hunter was going to tell them.


	11. Ten

10.

3 months later...

It was the premiere of Total Divas and Nia watch going to be live tweeting it tonight and then a Q&A tomorrow. Nia sat down with her phone in hand and laid her legs across Andrade. Cami and Amaris we’re sitting on the floor with Alejandro between them. Tamina laid on the far end of the couch with Seth. 

The show started and they began watching. Soon Nia’s Twitter blew up once her and Andrade’s relationship was revealed. 

Nia tweeted: “Doing a Q&A tomorrow for that. But surprise”

After the episode, Nia collected questions for her Q&A tomorrow. “We are on TV together” said Nia. “Now everyone knows that I’m in love with you” said Andrade. He pecked her lips. 

The Next Morning...

“Wow” said Andrade, Nia had showed him all the questions they had and some of the critics. “One person said, Why’d he leave Charlotte for her. Talk about a downgrade” said Tamina. “You are not a downgrade at least every on you is real” said Cami. “I appreciate you guys, but I deal with this everyday. I’m not going to let it phase me now” said Nia. “I’m still going to say something. They shouldn’t attack you, because they don’t know the full story” said Andrade. 

Andrade tweeted “I don’t like you guys are criticizing my relationship. Ashley and I separated more than a year ago. No Nia isn’t the reason for your spilt, but know this. Ashley is in my past, Nia is my lady now and I love her” 

“Baby, you didn’t have to do that” said Nia. “But it needed to be said” said Andrade. He pecked her lips before her left the apartment. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

February 14, 2020

(I skipped a lot of time because and idea i really wanted to write needed to happen later in their relationship) 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Nia had been out for almost two months and she hasn’t seen Andrade that much. She tore her rotator cuff in a match. 

Flashback...

They got to the arena that morning and Andrade pecked Nia’s lips, “Love you. I’ll see you later” said Andrade. He quickly walked in the direction of his locker room. “That’s weird” said Nia, she was think out loud. “Everything fine” asked Braun. “Yes, we are good” answered Nia. Braun walked with her to the locker room. 

~time skip: that night~

It was right before Nia’s match. Andrade came up behind her and kissed her neck. “Where have you been” asked Nia. “Sorry, I got called for a last minute meet and greet I forgot to tell you” said Andrade. “It’s fine, I just missed you” said Nia. “I’ll be in my locker room watching your match” said Andrade. Nia’s music played, and she went out. 

Andrade went to his locker room and as soon as he closed the door, he was met with lips on his. “I missed you” said Peyton. Andrade kissed back, “I’ve been busy” said Andrade. “With her,” asked Peyton. “Like you don’t have a husband” said Andrade. “Forget about them,let’s focus on us” said Peyton. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

It was the end of Nia’s match with Becky when Becky did a move and Nia landed wrong, she felts a stabbing pain in her shoulder. Becka noticed and the fixed the ending of the match. Once in the back Andrade came up to Nia. “Let’s get you to the trainers” said Andrade. Nia accepted his help and Nia went to get her shoulder wrapped up. Nia was getting her shoulder wrapped up and she noticed Andrade was a little fidgety. “Babe, are you ok” said Nia. “Fine, just worried about you” said Andrade. Nia still didn’t feel right, but she would address it when they got to the hotel. 

At the hotel...

Andrade was laying on his phone when Nia came out and sat on the bed. “Babe, can we talk” said Nia. Andrade nodded and put down his phone. “What’s up love” asked Andrade. Nia took a deep breath. “Who is she, who is the woman that you choose over me” asked Nia. “Babe, I’m not cheating on you” said Andrade. “You’re lying, because at the arena, you disappeared all day, then you show up and before you kissed me you already had lipstick on your lips” said Nia. “Let me explain” said Andrade. “Who is she” asked Nia. “Peyton, we were both drunk and it never stopped” said Andrade. “She is fucking married. How could you cheat on me, someone who fucking loved you, with a married woman” said Nia. “I’ll stop everything with her, I love you Lina” said Andrade. “You obviously didn’t love me that much” said Nia. “I’m sorry, what do I have to do for you forgive me” said Andrade. “I can’t do this right now, just give me some time” said Nia. She grabbed her hoodie, and left the room. 

She got to Braun’s room, and he let her in. He hugged her tightly as she cried. “I can beat his ass if you want me too mama” said Braun. Nia laughed slightly before she laid on the opposite bed and went to sleep. 

~Flashback Over~

April 13, 2021

Nia and Andrade broke up later that week, she hasn’t really heard from him since that week. Now Nia was getting ready to have surgery on her shoulder. Nia was laying in her bed. She had her surgery tomorrow, and she hated to admit it but she missed Andrade. Cami walked in her room, “why are you still up” asked Cami. “I could ask you the same thing” said Nia. “Well, my bestfriend is having surgery in 4 hours.” said Cami. Nia scrolled through her phone, “Is is bad that I miss him” asked Nia. “Not at all you guys were in love, it’s going to hurt” said Cami. “But why with Peyton, she’s married. Like if he wanted to cheat could it have at least been with someone single” said Nia. “Forget about him, focus on you and your health” said Cami. Nia turned off her phone and went to sleep. 

Later that morning...

Nia got to her doctor and she was prepping for her surgery. Her doctor walked in. “What’s up” asked Nia. “Well I have some news” said her doctor. “Will it affect me getting my shoulder fixed” asked Nia. “Nope, but it will affect your life once you leave here” said the doctor. “What’s going on” said Nia. “Your blood work from this weak, shows that you are 2 months pregnant” said the doctor. “Umm what” said Nia. She quickly got up and threw up her breakfast. Once she got back to her bed, “I’m going to give you some time alone. We’ll be back to take you to the back” said the doctor. 

“Cami, this can’t be happening right now” said Nia. “It very much is, but you will be alright” said Cami. “I just need to relax and we can talk more after my surgery” said Nia. Nia took deep breaths and tried not to think about it as she went in for her shoulder surgery. 

After the 2 hour surgery Nia was back. She was getting ready to go when her doctor walked in. “Lina, ready to go already” laughed her doctor. “What’s up,” asked Nia. “Since you just found out that you are expecting, and considering your line of work. I called in another doctor just to do a quick exam to make sure everything’s alright” said the doctor. She waved in another doctor. “Lord help me” said Nia. The other doctor and now her doctor just so happened to be Amaris. “Nice to see you too Lina” said Amaris. “You guys know each other” asked her doctor. “She’s that one’s wife” said Nia, referring to Cami. “That’s going to be fun, I will see you in a month for you check in your shoulder” said her doctor. Nia gave her a side hug and she left. 

Amaris went through the check up, “Ok, I’m talking to you as a friend and not your doctor. You are pregnant 9 weeks to be exact, I know you and Andrade aren’t in speaking terms but you need a support system” said Amaris. “I want to be a mom, even if I have to deal with that cheating asshole for the rest if my life” said Nia. “Ok, due to you being a wrestler. I’m going to give you prenatal vitamins. Because it looks likes you were still wrestling in the first 2 weeks of your pregnancy” said Amaris. She gave Nia the sonogram pictures, and Nia left the office and went home. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

April 15, 2021

Andrade was laying on his couch, he was going through old pictures if him and Nia. “I miss her” said Andrade. “Then why did you cheat on her” asked Zelina. “I was drunk when it happened the first time, then it never stopped” said Andrade. “But you were well aware of what you were doing when it happened the second time” said Zelina. “You know my sisters stopped talking to me. They are taking her side” said Andrade. “I know, I talk to your sisters at least once a week” said Zelina. “I’m fucking stupid, I lost someone that I loved” said Andrade. “Then fight to get her back, dumbass. If you love her that much, you will do any and everything to get her back” said Zelina. “How? She refuses to answer me or even acknowledge my existence” said Andrade. 

Andrade got up when his phone buzzed. 

It was from Nia.

Nia: We need to talk

Andrade: When and where? 

Nia: How’s that Italian place near my house at 3 o’clock? 

Andrade: I’ll be there


	12. Eleven

11.

April 15, 2021

Andrade stepped out of the shower and quickly got dressed. He need to get across town for his meeting with Nia.   
He sprayed on the cologne Nia brought him, for his birthday. 

He got in his car and headed to the Italian restaurant. 

When he got there he spotted Nia, and she gave him a small hug. “I missed you” said Andrade. Nia’s food came and she sat it next to her. “We need to talk” said Nia. “I’m here to listen, but I need to say something first” said Andrade. “Go ahead” said Nia. 

“I love you Lina. I know I messed up, but I regret everything. I never meant to hurt you. I got caught up. I want to be with you, I will do anything to make it up to you. I never want to lose you again. I want you to marry you one day” said Andrade. 

“Manny, I missed you too but I can’t trust you. You broke my heart. I forgive you but it will take a while for me to trust you again” said Nia. “Then it can be like that, just please be my girlfriend again” said Andrade. “I will think about that, but I have something to tell you” said Nia. “What’s up” asked Andrade. Nia reached into her back pocket, she pulled out the envelope. Andrade opened it as Nia got up to leave. He read the small letter written by Nia. Then he saw the sonogram, he looked up. Nia was out the door, he ran behind her. “Lina, you move fast” said Andrade. Nia turned around, “you’re pregnant” asked Andrade. “I mean you have the sonogram in your hand. I can do this alone, I just couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t-“ said Nia before she was cut off by Andrade kissing her passionately. “Shut up, I want nothing more than to be a dad. It’s only a bonus that the woman I love is making that happen for me. You are the woman I want to marry one day” said Andrade. Nia kissed him again, “I love you”said Nia. 

They went back to Nia’s place. Nia laid on Andrade. 

“Estas bien amor” said Andrade. 

(You ok love)

“Estoy bien, solo en el lado cansado” said Nia. 

(I’m fine, just on the tired side) 

“Get some sleep, I will wake you up in a couple of hours” said Andrade. He handed her a blanket and Nia dozed off on the couch. Andrade took a picture of her and posted it. The caption read, “My heart belongs to her”. Since Nia was asleep, he went to the gym downstairs. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

2 weeks later...

April 29, 2021

Nia and Andrade had to go to Nia’s doctor appointment before they were going to Dayton, Ohio for the last RAW before this year’s Mania. Nia missed being backstage, they got to Amaris’s office and signed in. They had to wait to be called, so Andrade and Nia sat down. “I really missed this. Being with you” said Andrade. He kissed her hand, Nia’s name was called. They walked to the back and did the normal routine. Nia was put in a room and Amaris walked in soon after. “So, I know you have a flight to catch to let’s move this along” said Amaris. Nia nodded and they started. Amaris turned on the screen and checked everything. “So your blood work levels from you last visit were elevated and I just found the cause” said Amaris. “That would be” asked Andrade. “Aww you’re cute when you worry” said Nia. “You’re having twins. We couldn’t spot the other baby last time because it was hiding from us but now it’s in clear sight” said Amaris. “Twins?” questioned Nia. “Yep. Look tiny human number 1 and tiny human number 2” said Amaris. “Wow, two kids” said Andrade. “So I’m going to give you a higher milligram prenatal vitamin because you have to care for yourself and two babies” said Amaris. Nia nodded and Amaris left the room to go write everything down. Nia got everything from Amaris and they left, they would be back when Nia reached 4 months along. They got in the car, picked up Nia’s vitamins, and then drove to the airport. After going through security and finding the gate Nia and Andrade waited for their flight to board. “Babe, can you refill my water,” asked Nia. Andrade did exactly that then Nia laid her head on his shoulder. “1,000 dollars says that we have a girl and a boy” said Nia. “Why 1,000” asked Andrade. “500 hundred for each” said Nia. “Deal” said Andrade. They shook on it. 

On the flight...

“Tengo dos semanas libres después de Mania. ¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a la familia o nos vamos de vacaciones en familia?” said Andrade. 

(I have two weeks off after Mania. Why don’t we go visit family or go on a family vacation.)

“Desea que nuestras dos familias permanezcan juntas durante 2 semanas. Mi familia alemana / samoana con tu familia mexicana en una casa.” said Nia. 

(You want both our families to stay together for 2 weeks. My German/Samoan family with your Mexican family in one house.)

“Yes, We could find a villa big enough, and spend time together that we don’t get often. I would be great to break the pregnancy and twins news to them” said Andrade. “Ok, sure. I will start planning, but if this goes to hell. I’m blaming you and you owe me” said Nia. “Done deal” said Andrade. “2 weeks in a house with 18 family members. Lord help me” said Nia.


End file.
